Sunset Kiss
by Nakiyuki Hitomi
Summary: Di antara keenam Seven Wonders yang ada di Twilight Town, ada satu rumor yang berbeda di Sunset Hill/Roxette/


Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II punya Square Enix. Tapi saya punya waham untuk jadi pemilik Roxas *kicked*

Warning : OOC berat, rush, pendek _banget_

.

.

.

**~Sunset Kiss~**

"Roxas, cepatlah!" Olette berbalik, menanti pemuda dengan gaya rambut tidak karuan—walaupun itu malah membuatnya terlihat keren—yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya. Roxas hanya mengangguk samar, kemudian mencoba untuk mensejajarkan tempo langkah mereka.

"Kalau masalah PR, kau ini semangat sekali..." celetuk Roxas, kata-katanya kedengaran seperti keluhan meskipun nadanya tidak. Olette mengangkat senyumannya,

"Bukannya begitu. Aku sudah sering bilang, 'kan? Aku hanya tak mau kau, Hayner dan Pence malah ribut akibat PR yang menumpuk di akhir liburan."

Roxas mengulum senyuman kecilnya beberapa detik setelah ia melirik wajah gadis berambut coklat itu. Olette memang yang paling bertanggung jawab di antara mereka. Oh, bukannya gadis itu selalu menyuruh mereka untuk belajar! Tetapi, dialah yang selalu mengingatkan apa yang menjadi kewajiban mereka yang seringkali terlupakan di antara sekian hal menyenangkan yang selalu mereka berempat jalani.

Diam-diam, Roxas bersyukur memiliki teman perempuan yang menyenangkan seperti Olette. Terlebih, gadis itu tak membuatnya risih seperti gadis-gadis lain di sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hayner dan Pence..." Roxas memecah keheningandi antara mereka, "Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, takut-takut dua sahabatnya itu muncul entah darimana.

Sekarang ini, mereka memang sedang berada di Sunset Terrace dan sedang berjalan menuju Sunset Hill setelah menyelidiki **Seven Wonders** kelima di Twilight Town yang ternyata hanyalah pantulan air yang terlalu nyata.

"Nanti juga datang. Mungkin mereka menemukan rumor yang bagus di Twilight Town," sahut Olette, memainkan jemarinya di belakang punggung. Mata hijaunya melirik Roxas penuh arti. Dia lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah tahu **Seven Wonders** yang keenam, Roxas?"

"Pence pernah memberitahuku. Tentang karung sampah yang bergerak-gerak itu?" katanya dengan nada bertanya. Mereka mulai menapaki jalanan Sunset Hill yang menanjak. Tak terasa, hari mulai gelap. Matahari sepertinya akan terbenam dalam hitungan menit. "Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan ini. Hari semakin larut."

"Santai saja, lagipula 'kan ada kereta," sahut Olette. Keduanya sampai di puncak Sunset Hill. Namun, tempat itu kosong melompong. Tak ada karung sampah seperti yang mereka perkirakan, yang ada justru hanyalah beberapa tong sampah. _Percuma, deh..._

"Lihat, mataharinya indah!" Olette berlarian kecil ke sisi pagar kayu, membuat Roxas yang tadinya ingin mengajak pulang jadi enggan. Dia hanya tak mau membiarkan gadis itu terkena angin malam. "Tak ada benda yang bergerak-gerak sendiri seperti yang mereka ceritakan. Tapi pemandangan di sini memang indah sekali. Iya, kan?" celotehnya. Tanpa bisa mengelak, Roxas ikut bergabung dengan Olette dan berdiri dengan menumpukan berat tubuhnya di pagar.

"Kita 'kan hampir setiap hari melihat matahari terbenam," ujar Roxas, ikut memandangi langit yang mulai terlihat bagai lukisan abstrak dengan warna-warna lembut yang kental. Ia tidak bermaksud merusak suasana hati Olette. Hanya saja memang itu kenyataannya, bukan? Mereka pernah juga melakukannya bersama Hayner dan Pence di puncak Clock Tower.

Tapi, bukannya jengkel, Olette malah berkata jujur,

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbenam _bersamamu_."

Roxas terdiam, kemudian terkekeh sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kelihatan malu-malu sebagaimana saat orang-orang tengah menyorak-nyorakkan namanya ketika ia memenangkan turnamen Struggle. Reaksinya itulah yang membuat Olette menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Langit yang mulai gelap menutupi warna pipinya di balik senyuman lembut yang terpatri.

_Dia tersipu..._

Tangan kecil Olette mencengkram pagar kayu yang menjadi tumpuannya tadi,

"Kau tahu, Roxas..." ucapnya pelan, seakan ingin memberitahukan sebuah rahasia, "Aku pernah mendengar rumor lain tentang Sunset Hill di Twilight Town ini. Rumor yang berbeda dengan _Seven Wonders_," jelas Olette. Raut wajahnya yang semakin bergradasi akibat sinar kelam matahari membuat rasa ingin tahu Roxas bertambah.

"Apa itu?" mata birunya menatap lurus-lurus ke mata hijau Olette. Namun, gadis itu berpaling. Senja membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu sadar akan warna pipi teman perempuannya yang bersemu.

"Mereka bilang," Olette mengambil jeda. Mata hijaunya berpendar oranye gelap akibat cahaya mentari yang semakin redup, "Jika kau berciuman di sini, tepat saat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang kau cintai, hatimu akan selalu terhubung dengan orang itu..."

"... benarkah?"

Olette menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah pemuda itu, melepaskan tangannya dari pagar kayu dan berkata dengan suara riang,

"Romantis sekali, bukan?" ucapnya, kemudian kembali memandangi langit yang semakin gelap. Olette tersenyum, "Hal seperti itu... kalaupun terlupakan, pasti akan selalu teringat di alam bawah sadar."

Sunyi.

"Hey, mataharinya mulai tenggelam..."

Mata Olette agak melebar saat dirasakannya suhu hangat dari tubuh seseorang seakan merambat pada tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Roxas berdiri di sampingnya tanpa jarak. Wajahnya masih memandangi langit lembayung yang mengatapi mereka, juga matahari yang hendak bersembunyi. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat disukai oleh gadis di sampingnya.

"R-Roxas..." gadis berambut agak ikal itu mendadak gugup. Ingin rasanya ia berpaling, namun matanya bersikukuh untuk tetap terpaku pada sosok pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Apa?" suaranya berubah begitu pelan dan lembut.

Langit yang indah, angin yang berhembus pelan membelai rambut mereka, suasana tenang, matahari terbenam... mungkinkah hal-hal itu yang mendorong mereka untuk saling mengurangi jarak?

Atau mungkin... perasaan mereka?

Roxas tak peduli. Begitu pula Olette. Mereka hanya mengikuti suara-suara dalam pikiran mereka untuk terus mendekat dan mendekat, memerintahkan untuk merusak segel persahabatan di antara keduanya. Membiarkan kedua bibir mereka yang akan segera menyatu...

"Roxas! Olette! Apa kalian di situ?"

_Oh, sial..._

Suara lantang Hayner-lah yang menghancurkan suasana di antara mereka berdua. Jarak yang nyaris nol kini kembali melebar, walaupun lengan mereka masih terasa bersentuhan dan begitu hangat. Roxas dan Olette sama-sama membuang muka, nyaris tak percaya akan apa yang hampir terjadi.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?" Hayner berlarian ke arah Roxas dan Olette, diikuti Pence yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Jalanan Sunset Hill yang menanjak mungkin membuatnya agak kewalahan.

"Bukannya kau sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik di Twilight Town?" tanya Roxas. Entah kenapa dia jadi berharap sekali agar Hayner dan Pence tidak datang.

"Iya, tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun!" Pence menyambung dengan napas yang kelelahan.

"Sudahlah, kita tuliskan saja apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hari ini dan tambahkan kami di dalamnya!" seru Hayner, membuat Roxas dan Olette tampak tercekat. Hal itu membuat Hayner semakin curiga, terutama pada Olette yang sejak tadi tak mengatakan apapun, "Olette, kau kenapa?"

Olette mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan menjawab setenang mungkin, "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Haah, ya sudahlah! Aku sudah lelah dan lapar. Kita pulang saja sekarang!" ajak Hayner dengan gaya ngebosnya. Ia berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Olette yang tergesa-gesa. Roxas menatap punggung gadis itu pergi. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan mengantar Olette pulang ke rumah da mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Roku," kata Pence tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya aku datang duluan ketimbang Hayner, dan aku memfoto apa yang kalian berdua lakukan..."

"Pence!"

_**~fin~**_

A/N:

Saya minta maaf dulu deh kalo seandainya ada yang salah di fict ini. Soalnya saya udah agak lupa soal Hayner dkk pas mereka nyelidikin tentang Seven Wonders ==v dan di sini emang dibalik, Roxas nyelidikin bareng Olette sedangkan Hayner sama Pence.

Saya sendiri sebenernya fans RokuNami, Roxette ada di urutan kedua. Tapi menurut saya pair ini berpotensi banget kok. Saya baca fict RokuNami di fandom KH Inggris kebanyakan AU, tapi kalo Roxette malah banyak yang canon. Kalo berminat, coba baca fict Roxette yang judulnya Hello Again, saya lupa nama authornya. Tapi itu fict menurut saya bagus banget ^^

Saya mohon kritik dan saran, dan ini juga fict pertama di fandom KH, saya jadi excited gimana gitu...

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
